


Sugar Sweet

by Terrie



Series: The Candy 'Verse [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Deception, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: His financial aid insufficient to pay for college, Cisco seeks out alternative funding options.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: The Candy 'Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219727
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristineQuizMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineQuizMachine/gifts).



> This is inexcusable smut. But if you were seeking fluffy, healthy relationships, you wouldn't be reading ReverseVibe, would you?

The thing is, Cisco thinks to himself, the thing is that it’s one thing to have looked at gay porn in the past. Every guy gets curious. It’s another thing altogether for the guy on the other side of the room to be calmly stripping off his shirt in preparation for some very adult activities. Especially when the other guy is Dr. Harrison Wells, and Cisco is a college freshman who is probably in over his head.

Wells pauses, shirt held in one fist. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Cisco. This isn’t about forcing you. My enjoyment is contingent upon your enjoyment.”

And sure he says that now, but the guy is expecting things in return for paying Cisco’s tuition, and he’s not going to wait forever. Cisco chews at his lower lip as he considers. Wells’s expression softens. “Why don’t you watch?”

“Watch?” Cisco asks.

“I admit to a certain amount of vanity. An audience of a handsome young man? I’m not about to say no.” His gaze flicks up and down Cisco’s body, making Cisco squirm under the scrutiny, uncomfortably aware that he’s wearing cargo shorts and a baggy blue t-shirt. The admiration feels out of place.

He looks around the room, not wanting to meet Wells’s eyes. There’s a desk off to one side and he gestures to the chair. “Is here okay?"

"Move it to the side a bit so you have a better view of the bed." Wells slides the chair roughly a foot to the left and then sits down on the edge of the bed, dropping his shirt on the floor. He kicks off his shoes, pulls off his socks and then pauses with his hands on his belt. "Eyes on me, Cisco."

Cisco nods, not sure he could look away. He can feel his heart knocking against the inside of his rib cage. In the silence, the clink of the buckle as Wells removes his belt is loud. He stares as the pants button is undone, followed by the zipper. It's just a guy getting undressed, but context is everything.

Cisco shifts a little in his chair as Wells peels back the top of his pants to reveal a pair of black boxer briefs. As the pants join the shirt on the floor, the dark color of his underwear isn't enough to hide that Wells is already half hard. Cisco's breath quickens a little as everything suddenly feels very real. He's hyper aware of the rush of air in and out his lungs, the chair underneath him, the brush of his clothes against his skin.

Wells reaches down to grip himself through the fabric, thick fingers standing out clearly against the black. "What are you thinking, Cisco?"

"Huh?" Cisco's gaze flits back and forth from Wells's face to his groin, not sure where to keep his attention. "I—"

His voice cracks, and he clears his throat before trying again. "I want you to keep going."

Wells smiles. He strokes himself, his eyes fluttering in response to his own touch. "You've never done this before, have you, Cisco?"

"I already told you I'm not a virgin. Sir," Cisco adds.

Wells chuckles. "No need to be so formal. Here, like this, you can call me Harrison. As for the rest, well, losing your virginity to your girlfriend on prom night is certainly an American rite of passage, but what we're doing here is different. This isn't about any social script. This is about our own desires and pleasure."

Wells — Harrison — slips his hand inside his underwear. His head tips back, exposing the long line of his throat, pale skin stretched over the jut of his adam's apple. A hum of pleasure spills from his lips. Beneath the cloth, Cisco can see the movement of Harrison's hand, but any further details are obscured. Cisco grips the arms of the chair. His own dick is stiffening in his pants, and he shifts in his seat, fighting the urge to reach down and touch himself. Harrison lifts his head and locks a hungry gaze on Cisco. "Do you want to see?"

Not trusting his own voice, Cisco nods. Harrison hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear. His cock springs free as Harrison pulls the boxer briefs down his thighs. Cisco is aware of the flex of Harrison's legs as he kicks the underwear away, leaving him sitting naked on the edge of the bed, but the whole image is too much for Cisco to take in, and he focuses on Harrison's cock. It's bigger than Cisco's, which shouldn't be surprising when Harrison's probably six inches taller than him. Red and veiny and uncut.

"You can touch it if you want." Cisco's attention jerks upward to find Harrison looking at him with an expression of indulgence. Harrison's tongue darts out to lick the line of his lower lip. "You don't have to, of course. Again, I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you don't want to. But you looked like you were thinking about it."

Harrison leans back, one hand propping him up against the mattress, while the other plays along his length. Cisco imagines his own hand in its place, his darker skin replacing Harrison’s. That image is rapidly followed by an image of Harrison’s own pale fingers against the backdrop of Cisco’s brown. A startled gasp escapes him.

“Just to try,” Harrison says. “You don’t have to do anything more than that. And only if you want to.” 

Cisco is up and halfway across the room before Harrison finishes speaking. He swallows against his nerves, but this is what he signed up for. He sits down on the edge of the bed and reaches out to place his own hand alongside Harrison’s. The skin under his fingers is hot and soft, and while Cisco wants to tell himself it's just like touching himself, it’s really not. The angle is different . The size is different. The way Harrison’s fingers brush against his own is different.

“See?” Harrison says. “It doesn’t bite.”

A snort of laughter startles out of Cisco. “Yeah? What about you? Do you bite?”

“Only when asked.”

Cisco strokes his fingers along Harrison’s cock, seeking an angle that’s easy on his wrist. This close, he can hear the way Harrison’s breath hitches and rasps in his chest in response to Cisco’s touch. He drags the tip of his index finger from the base to the end of his cock, just to see what response he gets. “Is it weird? That I’m totally dressed, and you’re totally naked?”

“Only if we think it is.” Both of Harrison’s hands on the bed now, holding him upright and keeping them out Cisco’s way as he tries different things. “I have no problem with this continuing as it is. I’m enjoying myself and I hope you are as well.” 

Cisco frowns. It feels lop-sided like this. “What if I took my shirt off? You could touch my chest?”

He doesn’t like the way it comes out as a question. But it’s just his chest. That’s less than his annual physical. 

“Only if that’s what you want.” The subtle emphasis on the you grates at Cisco. This would be easier if he had a little more guidance. 

It takes both his hands to remove his shirt, and he’s glad that it blocks his vision during the process. He can feel Harrison’s eyes on him. He’s not ready to see them. Once his shirt drops to the floor, he asks, “Do you want to touch? And before you say only if I want you to, it’s fine. I wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t.” 

Harrison places his palm flat against Cisco’s chest. It’s warm and a little sweaty. “I ask, because I meant it when I said this is about _our_ pleasure. I want you to enjoy this. It’s not good for me if it’s not good for you.”

He brushes his fingers back and forth across Cisco’s nipple, a teasing, tickling touch that makes Cisco shiver. “Is it, Cisco? Is it good for you?”

“Yeah, I… It feels good.” He hadn’t expected it to feel like that. Not directly sexual, but it does feel good in a way that echoes through his body. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” 

Cisco looks up to meet Harrison’s eyes. They’re a sea of black surrounded by a thin ring of blue. His face is flushed, and his lips slightly part as he pants for air. All for Cisco. The air feels electric, and he realizes there’s a point where it makes more sense to hold your breath and jump in than keep trying to ease into the pool. Cisco suspects they’ve hit it. 

He ignores the way his hands tremble as he removes his shorts. If Harrison notices, he doesn’t say anything. There’s an awkward moment where he has to pull his shorts, socks and shoes off altogether, but then he’s sitting on the bed in his underwear, the final flimsy barrier between them. Harrison reaches out, and Cisco expects him to touch his chest again, or reach for Cisco’s hardening dick, but instead he places his hand alongside Cisco’s on the bed and laces their fingers together.

“I know I said nothing you don’t want to do, but I do have a request. If you’re amenable.” Harrison’s tongue wets his lips. “May I kiss you?”

After everything they’ve done up until now, and with everything they’ll probably do in the future, it takes Cisco a moment to process the smallness of the thing he’s being asked for. “This isn’t Pretty Woman. Go for it.”

Harrison leans in, so close Cisco’s nose is filled with the undeniable masculine scent of him. Musk, and sweat, and aftershave. One broad hand cups Cisco’s jaw, holding him in place as Harrison lets their breaths mingle before slotting their mouths together in a drag of lips. Cisco leans into it, opening his mouth to Harrison’s probing tongue. It’s going great, until the back of Harrison’s hand brushes against the front of Cisco’s boxers, and Cisco jerks away in surprise.

“I’m sorry,” Harrison says. “That was an accident. There’s just no place to put my hands, you know?”

Side by side, as close as they are, there isn’t an obvious place to rest their hands. “‘S okay. Just wasn’t expecting it. Now I am.”

“Is that an invitation?” One of Harrison’s hands comes to rest on Cisco’s waist, the thumb stroking the skin on his waist. 

“Yeah, that’s an invitation.” Because if he’s going to do this, he’s going to do it. Cisco reaches out and wraps his hand around Harrison’s cock. “If I can touch, you can touch.”

Despite Cisco’s words, Harrison doesn’t reach for him. Instead, he arches, his mouth open and lips rounded. “Your hands…”

When nothing more is forthcoming, Cisco says, “My hands?”

“Are a delight. But if you want me to return the favor, we’re going to have to try something different.” Harrison scoots back on the mattress and motions Cisco to the spot next to him. When Cisco hesitates, he says “Just hands, nothing else, I promise. This will be easier on our wrists.” 

When Cisco moves up beside him, Harrison snaps the waistband of his boxers. “You can leave these on if you want, but it might be a little messy.” 

Cisco picks at the fabric while he considers. Harrison isn’t wrong, but it makes his stomach flip-flop in a way that borders on the unpleasant. He wavers before deciding he doesn’t want to have to go commando until he gets home. He wiggles out of his boxers, feeling about as unsexy as he ever has in his life. Harrison doesn’t seem to agree, because he won’t stop staring. Cisco reaches for him to stop from covering himself up.

“Here.” Harrison stretches out so they’re facing each other and positions Cisco’s hand on his cock. “See? Easier on the wrist that way.” 

It is easier this way. He gives a few, experimental strokes, a move that produces more than a few pleased noises from Harrison. “If all you want to do is jerk me off, I’m not going to object, but I would like to touch you in return.” 

Before Cisco can respond, he adds, “I’ll bet you’ll feel amazing in my hand.” 

Cisco’s nineteen, and losing his virginity wasn’t nearly this sexually charged, and when Harrison wraps long, cool fingers around his dick, Cisco whimpers. Harrison leans in to whisper in his ear, “Shhhh. It’s okay. I’ve got you. Remember, it’s about making both of us feel good.”

With the reminder, Cisco remembers to move his own hand, Harrison’s cock warm and heavy in his grip. Harrison rests his forehead against Cisco’s, so that he can hear every breathy grunt his touch produces. The only other sound is the occasional squeak of the bed frame beneath them. Cisco’s eyes drift shut, making the noises louder, the sensations more intense. 

“I’m gonna —”

“I know,” Harrison says. “Do it. Show me how pretty you are when you cum.” 

With no reason to hold back, Cisco gives in, coming with a cry. When he blinks his eyes open after shuddering his way through his climax, Harrison is sitting up, looking down at him. While Cisco watches, he raises one cum-covered hand and examines it with a thoughtful expression, before sucking one finger clean, keeping eye contact with Cisco the whole time. 

Cisco drops his eyes. He finds himself staring at Harrison’s still erect cock. With Harrison sitting up, the angle is a little awkward again, but it’s not awful. To his surprise, Harrison reaches down and wraps his own hand around Cisco’s. “Why don’t we finish this together?”

Not trusting his voice, Cisco nods. With a smile, Harrison moves his hand and carrys Cisco’s along with it. Unlike before, he doesn’t limit himself to wordless sounds. Nothing complicated. “Oh, yes, just like that” and “So good. You feel so good, Cisco.” But his voice is deep and raspy and all the better for it.

When Harrison cums, he arches into it until he tips back against the bed. The bounce jars Cisco’s hand loose and he finds himself looking over the mess left on his skin. He’s not brave enough to clean it away with his tongue like Harrison. Harrison, seeing his dilemma, gestures to the bedside table. “Tissues, if you need them.”

Cisco wipes his hands clean before offering the tissues to Harrison, who shakes his head. “I’ll shower in a bit. You’re welcome to join me. If you want.” 

When he wavers, Harrison touches his wrist. “You don’t have to. There’s plenty of time ahead of us.”

“And you don’t mind that I...?” He's not sure how to finish that sentence, with about a hundred different ways to describe his uncertainties. 

Harrison sits up and leans in to place a kiss on the top of his head. “Oh, Cisco. Don’t doubt yourself like that. You’re even more perfect than I imagined.”


End file.
